Transformers: The 'Con
by D3C39T1C0N
Summary: An OC centric story that follows a generic Decepticon soldier that uses his wits and elaborate schemes to survive the war for cybertron. It's actually good... I think, not many reviews XD You decide. Rated for violence & robot language. Romance is for later.
1. Chapter 1 Worth

**Yeah, if y'all read my last story then you may remember me stating that I would only write three stories on my own... Well that isn't happening because no one gave me a decent review DX So I'm a see how this goes, my old story serving as a prequel to this one... OH yeah! I do not own Transformers, only the OC's Presented. If you would like your OC to be included do give me a PM. Otherwise, stay away from my OC's unless you got my permission please and thank you :) OK, here we go.**

Setting: The war between the Autobots and Decepticons has begun, the Decepticons lead by Megatron and the Autobots lead by Zeta Prime. The battle of interest to the story for now is the conflict within the region of Cybertron known as, the sonic canyons. Both sides fighting over the powerful communications tower built in the center, the beautiful light of the energon sun above them lighting the canyon trapped in warfare.

_Name: Retrospec_

_Cause: Decepticon_

_Birth place: Unknown_

_Designation: Grunt_

_Vehicle: Cybertronian ATV_

_Stats: Strength:-6 Intelligence-10 Speed-7 Endurance-6 Rank-5 Courage-7 Fireblast-10 Skill-7_

_Weaponry: M.O.S.A (Mega Omni-purposeful Sonic Amplifier),Energon Battle Pistol, Nucleaon Power Blade, Fusion Cannon_

_Abilities: Hover/Flight, Eject (x5), Energon Barrier_

_Abilites (M.O.S.A): Ultra Sonics, Audio Disrupter Waves, Sonic Stun_

Worth, such a valuable trait for those seen as worthless. Such a valuable title that many soldiers in the war would never hold, dieing within the first 30 seconds of the first waves of cybertronian bodies. One bot in particular was fighting for his worth… Or rather one con in particular, known as Retrospec for many reasons: his strange stature (between leader and scout), his dwelling in legends (the old stuff), taste in fighting style (preferring the gladiator way), his titanium white and jet black color scheme, and his trippy techno voice to go with his simplistic design which was less sleek and rather recycled. This gave his helm a strong resemblance to that of the Decepticon CCO Soundwave if it wasn't for the colors, radiant yellow visor, side patched mask, or rounded helm vents. He also carried a strange cone shaped device on his right shoulder and a battle pistol in his left hand of which he was currently firing like there was no tomorrow through the many battle cries and the usual ambience of cybertronian warfare.

Due to his rank as a Grunt though he wasn't supposed to progress forward without a team…. He would ignore that of coarse and scheme on how to gain the upper hand and claim this communications tower for the Decepticons and the glory of Megatron. If the tower was claimed, then locating the Autobots through their own channels would be an invaluable asset. Only takes a moment for this 'Con to form a plan.

The white mech remained behind the debris as he fired off his battle pistol, never scoring a lone kill but assisting his comrades all the same. Very rarely was he ever discovered by the enemy and he could use this to his advantage, giving him the chance to fire off a distraction, however this time around the enemy seemed focused and absolutely determined to keep this communications station out of Decepticon servos. Retrospec could also see that his team was taking a pounding, the battle field covered with bodies that would slowly fade to gun metal grey and the Autobots outnumbering them at least two to one. All these losses and his commander, Lord Juggertron of kaon, made no signs of calling a retreat… Figures, the black and red mech was always a death match type of gladiator and this seemed to influence his decisions as the team commander.

Still, Retrospec didn't panic for he always had a plan. Though it had a small chance of working it was all or nothing as always. Small as he was Retrospec had an easy time going around the debris and his enemies as they fired upon Juggatron and his soldiers, using his hover tech to reach a ledge that formed somewhat of a semi circle to the side and rear of the Autobots defense line.

Hurrying to avoid the possibility of the Autobots getting a lucky shot on Juggertron, he would draw a handle type of weapon before front flipping off the ledge and behind an unsuspecting Autobot. Activating said handle to form a blade of pure nucleonic energy he slashed upwards, cleaving him in half while firing a pistol round into the back of another 'Bots helm which killed said second 'Bot instantly. The last five Auto bots new he was there now, the commander as well as one other turning and firing their weapons... Yet one of the Autobots didn't fire at him for whatever reason, an act that Retrospec would acknowledge and in return not gun him down.

Though Retrospec parried and dodged to the best of his ability (his armor sizzling as the Autobot commanders fusion cannon shots barely missed their mark) he was still shot in the left arm as well as the right leg. He cursed himself mentally but brushed the pain aside when the two seemed to run out of ammunition, he took that moment to fire his pistol until he to had run empty, wounding two attacking Autobots but couldn't kill them as his injured left arm held his gun with the right arm holding him up for support on a small chunk of debris.

He took the opportunity again to charge forward with his blade and slashing one of the soldiers through the chassis, his chest bursting with rich blue energon before he fell backwards and joined his fallen brothers. As Retrospec swung again to kill the leader the Autobot commander caught his wrist while countering with a powerful punch to the face, denting the battle mask of the white Decepticon and cracking half of his brilliant yellow visor. Flying back a good few feet and dropping his weapons, Retrospec had no time to recover as the 'Bot leapt towards him in a spin, a roundhouse kick shaking Retrospec's boxed chest and causing a substancially dangerous dent to the spark chamber. This time Retrospec would fall, his helm bashing against the security module for the main entrance.

His visor was shifty but he could see enough to know that the two Auotbots were ready to kill him after reloading, the commander's fusion cannon giving an ominous hum as it charged once more and his soldier behind him. His death being the outcome he had predicted, Retrospec didn't offline his optics as he awaited the end….. Only the shot never came for him, as an energon blade was suddenly protruding the commanders chest, energon sizzling from the heat of the weapon and the commanders aqua optics off-lining as he dropped before the shocked white mech. Retro looked up from the newest corpse and too the one Autobot soldier, the blades owner which had entered from the back of the commander (said blade seeming to have ejected from the wrist), who had a rather sadistic smirk on his face. Retrospec was lost for words until he noticed something odd, A yellow optic on the mechs forehead... He knew that mark anywhere at that range. Said white mech addressed the 'Bot as if he felt no pain from his injuries, his voice somewhat snappy and robotized (much like that of Soundwave). "Wow Shiftstick! You picked one heck of a time to show up!"

The 'Bot gave a chuckle before his body began to shift, the pair of yellow optics disappearing as well as the smooth face plates with the single yellow optic now dominating the appearance. His body became more edgy yet rounded off with a pair of 'wings' jutting from his back and his he now sported an almost hunch like 'hood' behind his helm (which now sported twin 'horns'). Even the mechs colors changed from blue and red to a teal and orange combo.

He now spoke, his vocals with a strange sibilance while he helped Retrospec up to his pedes. My bad Retro. I wasn't expecting to act in such short notice, nor did I know of your squad being involved."

_Name: Shiftstick_

_Cause: Decepticon_

_Birthplace: Tripticon_

_Designation: Infiltrator_

_Vehicle: Cybertronian Tech Jet_

_Stats: Strength-5 Intelligence-9 Speed-9 Endurance-5 Rank-5 Courage-7 Fireblast-6 Skill-7_

_Weaponry: EMP Shotgun, Burts Rifle, Two energon Wrist Blades_

_Abilities: Disguise (color swap and body shift), Energon Syphon (drain)_

Retrospec staggered to his pedes before watching Juggertron and his Decepticons rip the remaining two Autobots to shreds just as he planned, the point being to distract the fusion cannon wielding commander and a few 'Bots so that the 'Cons could push through. "Not my team and you know my name is Retrospec now." Shiftstick would shake his helm, his single optic never leaving Retrospecs. "Do you really allow such disgrace to be thrust upon you old friend?" Retro would glare at the cycloptic spy and was about to speak out against that comment when he heard a heavy stomp in front of him, Lord Juggertron casting a shadow upon the white mech. He was intimidating to say the least, his massive body definitly belonging to that of a tank (WFC Demolisher status) and the black/red colors gave a certain edge to him. His cannons were still smoking from the intense gun fight, his voice deep and demanding in tone as he looked down on them with his cold white visor.

"That was a gutsy move just now, and I don't recall giving either of you orders to do so. Cam-face over there was supposed to hold his disguise until AFTER our master storms the Iacon Hall of Records." Retrospec and Shiftstick instantly straightened up at the tank 'Cons harsh tone, Retrospec speaking first. "I'll take full responsibility sir. Agent Shiftstick acted to aid in my plan to claim this position." The larger mechs burning red optics would slit slightly, making Retrospec a tad uneasy. "I mean… to aid YOU in claiming this position… Sir." The slit optics then shifted to Shiftstick, looking as though Juggertron had the Heart of Cybertron within him and could melt the 'Con with laser vision. "I-in Retrospec's defense Lord Juggertron, nobody survived to report my supposed treachery. I can easily return to my covert assignment as if I was the lone survivor of your attack…. Sir."

His optics seemed to soften a bit for some reason, as if he was thinking it over in his head as to whether or not wasting the two would be wise to their cause. Venting loudly in a sort of growl he began to speak. "Alright you two, but no more risky moves like that. Lord Megetron will have all of our heads on a pike if we ruin his chances of securing infinite knowledge. Understand?" The pair shouted "Sir yes sir!" in unison (though Shiftstick was still hissing at the 'S' sounds) as he walked off. The tank Decepticon then tore off the arm of the fallen Autobot commander as well as an arm from an Autobot killed earlier in the fight.

"However, your gutsy moves did give us this position, and as a former gladiator myself, I revel in the spoils from my fights in Kaon." –He handed Shiftstick what appeared to be a burst rifle. "Next time, I'd prefer a more ranged betrayal from you, cam-face." Shiftstick took the weapon hastily. "As you command, lord Juggertron!" The tank then turned to the white mech. "And you, I happened to catch that little stunt with the far sight of my optics. You would've killed a few more Autobots if you had THIS kind of firepower." He held out a rather awe-inspiring weapon, the same that the Auotbot commander had pointed at him. His Fusion Cannon. Retrospec was barely able to conceal his gratitude at gaining such a BFG. "You are to kind Lord Juggertron!" The larger mech gave a dark chuckle. "Don't even think this is a promotion, you are still a Grunt in this squad. But I need someone for these bucket heads to aspire to exceed." He pointed back to the Decepticons watching them."And so far they have to contribute more than the retro speck at the bottom of the barrel." The massive black and red tank 'Con then walked off, stomping on the skull of a recently deceased Autobot and let out a chuckle as fresh energon burst from the crushed CPU.

Retrospec would acknowledge that now he would have more unnecessary attention, but it would be worth it. Now he proved he had worth, proved that he can't be so lightly disposed of less his talents be waisted.

His teal companion stalked to his side, rubbing his hands together deviously. "Well that certainly went well." Retrospec would nod as he attached his new weapon to his right arm, his left arm still leaking with energon. Shiftstick seemed to notice this. "Seems you got bashed up this time. Be sure to get repaired as soon as you can... Tox-N traces could be anywhere you know." Retrospec would lightly chuckle. "Still a paranoid seeker aren't you?" Shiftstick would give him a friendly sock in the right arm. "Can you blame me with all the time I spend behind enemy lines? It's not a vacation for me... I gotta go for now, take care & see you on the flip side." The two would dab their respective left and right fists together before the teal mech ran forward an leapt into the air, kicking off the wall as he shifted to his jet mode. The white mech watched as Shiftsticks colors switched to blue and red as he disappeared through the scenery of burning buildings and stray shots. "Same to you.."

Retrospec jumed up as he heard his commanders voice. "Retrospec! Time to regroup for repairs! We need everyone in top shape for when we storm this place!" Retro began hastily but slowly advancing towards Juggertron, his damaged leg hindering him somewhat. "Sir yes sir!"

**ADDED BONUS SCENE (as an apology for the lack of updates)**

Elsewhere, the jet known as Shiftstick would fly his way to the communications tower in hid autobot disguise. He hated using this sort of look, the colors of the enemy staining his body.. Though he did like his job, usually being sent to simply infiltrate and leech information to his superiors NOW he finally got a more military assignment that would definitely require himself to get his servos dirty.

Soon the 'Bots guarding the tower would demand him to reveal himself as a friend or foe, the mech transforming into his red and blue seeker model facade. He was approached by three Autobots. The first being of white and gold colors, obviously being a some sort of truck if he transformed and he had a rather menacing red visor and gold face to match the ion blaster. The second being a back and blue scout classed bot, his neutron assault rifle pointing to him though shaking a bit as if he was expecting danger... Well, he wouldn't be wrong there. The third however caught his eye, a femme of black armor and red under armor to cover her silver skin plates of her well shaped body. save for her face, her optics a radiant yellow and black details acting as an eyeliner of sorts. she also had two sets of helicopter esc blades for hair, one of the sets covering her left optic a bit as she to seemed a bit nervous as she pointed her own burst rifle at him. Her height above the scout but just below his and lack of wheels he deducted that she two was a seeker.. Interesting.

The white and gold mech would speak first, his voice youthful yet seemed to hold a bit of authority. "Alright, who are you and why are you alone? No Autobot is to stray from their squad within 7 clicks of this tower."

Shiftstick thought fast, using his past data on the former Autobot he was impersonating to his advantage as he spoke in a voice with far less sibilance as compared to before, his original voice prone to glitches while his disguise voices were always properly set. "Designation: Killshot. I was guarding the delta base of sectors 71 B before we were overrun by Decepticons.. I am the last survivor of my team, and I'm here to alert you of the Decepticon advances and aid you in guarding the tower."

The three would look to each other before nodding and lowering their weapons, the gold one speaking again. "Alright, we'll question you more later.. My name is Trailblaze. and these are my comrades, Figure8 and Voltbug."

He'd gesture to them, the femme giving him a nervous smile as she held her arm and stood somewhat behind Trailblaze, her voice calm yet soft, she was obviously shy. "H-hello Killshot.. Welcome to the group." -The smaller of them would nod, his voice youthful and peppy yet still somewhat finicky. "Y-yeah. Don't die to quickly? We could use the extra fire power."

Shiftstick/Killshot would smirk as he thought to himself [Bout as much as I'm going to use YOU.] though in reality he nodded. "I'd be honored to join your group... Now can I speak to whoever is in charge? I need to give you the Decepticon locations I've seen thus far." Trailblaze would nod and turn around. "Right, lets hurry then."

With that Trailblaze dived forward and rolled into his white and gold truck mode (WFC Ironhide status), Voltbug getting a running start as he hit the deck and transformed into his car mode (WFC Bumblebee status) leaving two feint streaks of light where he went, and Figure8 doing a graceful forward backflip as she shited to her helicoper alt mode (More like Airachnid than Vortex). Shiftstick would watch them before smiling, getting a running start before diving forward, pushing off the ground with his hands and shifting to his jet mode (Much like WFC Airraid) as he followed them. Opportunities ahead of hi, as he mentally laughed the the fools.

**Alright y'al, what you think? Better than my other story? Yes? No? Maybe so? To much action? To much talking? Not enough detail? Please review and tell me these things so I can push my stories in the right direction and check on my new blog at for neat lil goodies like character bios and previews that haven't been revealed here yet.**

**D3C39T1C0N out**


	2. Chapter 2 Aid

**Whaaaaaaaaat? An update? Nooooooooo... Well yes, Im back from my break and eager to get back on track since my associate SeniorFuzzyBuns is already progressing. Again, rate, review, Pm, and stay away from my OC's. I don't own Transformers, that's Hasbro and Takara stuff and they wouldn't like it if I lied and said I did so yeah, OC's, MINE... and Fuzzy's too :/ -Serious face-**

Setting: Sonic Canyons, Decepticon occupied barracks

The white mech known as Retrospec would try his best to ignore his wounds and walk right, his right leg and left arm stained in a bright blue as his energon continued to bleed from him. He had scorch marks across his body from the fusion cannons blasts of coarse and chinks in his armor from other less successful shots, his mask dented with his visor cracked at one side.. Though he felt rather proud with the fusion cannon on his right arm.. SAFE even from these much bigger more menacing 'Cons that were glaring at him as he passed.

Most being gladiators of Kaon, they probably didn't take kindly to Retrospec's stunt, now having to double their efforts for glory because of a half pint nerd and would kill him without mercy if it wasn't for his newfound attention. Retro wouldn't allow himself to falter despite his wounds, not wanting to seem weak as he went to the make-shift med-bay.

He'd sigh a bit as he sat down and looked at the sky, watching the laser fir pierce through the black smoke clouds and the energon sun still managing to peak through it all... though there wasn't much of a sky view. He was in the Sonic Canyons after all... Though he liked it... Cybertron would always be a marvel to him. His thoughts then went to Shiftstick, hoping he was alright.. He could fight, but he couldn't take to many hits... Then as he thought on the past, he remembered that Autobot femme from his academy days..

Personally he never got to know her, being removed in Zeta Primes 'Autobot Iacon Act'... Though he knew of her and according to an old friend she had always wanted to meet him... A shame fate played out this way... But that was war.

He sighed, wondering what became of her. Did she join the conflict as an Autobot? Did she parish long ago when the war first began in a riot? Perhaps she went off world?... In any case, he liked to think back on the beautiful blue femme.. Kept his emotions intact despite the war.. Despite being a Decepticon.

His thought were interrupted as a magenta colored seeker flew before him, shifting to robot mode and gracefully landing to her pedes (looks a lot like WFC Slipstream). The femme also had yellow details to add to her overall flashy appearance. Despite the bright colors and elegant chassis she could still pull off a menacing appearance if provoked. It didn't take long for her to notice his wounds, smirking as she leaned against one of the walls.

"Ooooooh, Retro's stepping it up his game a little?" He sighed heavily. Of all the medics out there, he HAD to somehow wind up on the same team as Electrolize, a fellow academy student back then. He spoke in his usual robotized voice- "Aren't you doing covert operations with Riptide?" She continued to smirk at him though she did hum a bit, sending a tingle up his spine. "Yeah, but every now and then I have to come back and help the troops... Field medics are hard to come by for Decepticons ya know."

She'd then approach, looking to his wounds as she stood over him where he sat. "... Speaking of which, you look a bit banged up... The boss wouldn't like that now would he?"

He'd avert his gaze as she chuckled. "Come on, lets get you fixed up before the next wave." She'd gesture for him to follow her.

Rolling his optics he would struggle to a stand and obey, following her to a table in the barracks and laying down as she drew her Energon Repair Ray; mending his wounds and replenishing the precious life fluid. He didn't mind as she did so. She may be overly flirtatious, but he was to small for her liking (the standing t around the same height and she prefers the bigger mechs). As such, he could go back to his thinking as she worked, though he changed the subject in his from the femme from then to what he wold do now and in the future... if this war ever ended... If the 'Bots win, he'd have to run for his life right? Travel the stars perhaps?... And if the 'Cons win, he'd get to stay and live on a revived Cybertron?... Either way he's alone side from Shiftstick and his mini-con companions...

Come to think of it, he should probably recall them when Electrolize as done so he could gather their intel. That aside, now he had to think about the coming battle. His tactic of sitting back and wounding the Autobots while the Decepticons go for the kill seemed to work out, the tactic of creating a diversion almost getting him killed... Perhaps a more indirect diversion?

He was jostled from his thought as he felt the medics servo trail up and down his repaired chest compartment, her voice reaching his audio-receptors. "... I always wondered how a mechs internals look with deployer technology... Plan on sharing?" She went to press the button to open the hatch but she was stopped by him sitting up, his yellow visor glaring into her optics. "Oh it was only a question. Calm down." She smiled deviously and pet his helm (an action he despised) and stood up, walking away from him. "Come on killer, I can hear Juggertron calling the others in." Retrospec would nod. "Likewise." He'd silently cll upon his minicons to return, the M.O.S.A weapon on his shoulder moving around a bit and angling upwards as he did so and joined Electrolize in walking to the other 'Cons.

**Meanwhile at the communications tower**

Shiftstick mentally chuckled at the ease of his questioning. Such mediocre questions such as: What was his name, what squad was he in, why was he alone, what happened to the rest of the team, and what did he know of the Decepticons. His disguise was flawless as he did all the research he could on Killshot before assassinating the poor Autobot himself (which was unbelievably fun), so he could answer all these questions with little thought to it though he made it look believable. He even added to the fun by giving them the coordinates of three preplanned Decepticon ambushes.

At the end of it, the Autobot commander known as Deltastrike made himself known. He was a rather large commander class, obviously being some sort of truck (FoC Ultra Magnus), sporting a green body with blue details, his optics a bright blue like most true Autobots and his voice carrying a heavy tone of authority.

"Alright Killshot. Due to the importance of this communications tower, we could use your assistance in protecting it from the Decepticon menace."

Killshot smirked as he gave a salute. "It would be an honor to be a part of your team, Deltastrike sir."

He'd give a nod and turn. "Good, don't make me regret it... Since you have been introduced already and given your history as a ranged fighter, Figure8 will show you to your quarters, your post, and where our meetings will be held... Dismissed."

Killshot gave a salute as Deltastrike left, still with a smile on the inside. This would be easy. He'd look to Figure8 now, the black and red femme looking back to him with similar yellow optics. They seemed to stare for at least 5 seconds until Killshot received a rough pat on the back from Trailblaze. "Aright Killshot, welcome aboard." "Right, good to be here."

He looked back to Figure8, who seemed to have looked away by then hough there was definitely a small smirk on her face plate.

Name: Figure8

Cause: Autobot

Birthplace: Tarn

Designation: Scout

Vehicle: Cybertronian helicopter

Stats: Strength-5 Intelligence-8 Speed-8 Endurance-5 Rank-5 Courage-7 Fireblast-6 Skill-6

Weaponry: Hand lasers, 6 extra blade appendages, Bursts Rifle

Abilities: Whirlwind, Cloak

He'd approach her now, his spark racing a bit for some reason, he'd figure that out later. He tried to speak as casually as possible. "So, you're a ranged flyer as well?"

She'd nod as she looked to him now. "Yeah, but I'm also good with close combat... Wanna see your new post?" "Sure Figure8, a tour would be nice." With that she began to lead him through the wide halls, Killshot/Shiftstick noting that she was by far the most intriguing of the bunch.

**Meanwhile in the sonic canyons**

Retrospec followed the magenta seeker femme to the rest of the team, the black and red tank that was Juggertron in the before the rest as he spoke.

"Decepticons, listen up. We're one step closer to pushing through the Autobot forces and seizing the communications tower for the glory of Megatron. But the systems that control the gates were damaged in our little skirmish. I'd simply have you blast it down if I didn't want to save the munitions for the Autobots." Retro would pay close attention now. He was a fan of work that didn't involve raw power as it meant he could use his mind to his advantage. "So, are ANY of you capable of initiating repairs?" There was a great deal of muttering within the ranks, the tanks and battle rigs shaking their heads or griping about not simply blasting the door down. "...Not ONE of you?... Pathetic.. Well, I guess we have no choice but to-"

"Wait a sec!" Juggertron's optics would glare in the direction of that modified voice, and most of the troops turned that way as well and cleared some room as the smaller white Decepticon stood before Juggertron, fusion cannon proudly displayed on his arm. "I specialized in this sort of thing in the past. Allow me to open the gates without wasting our resources Lord Juggertron." Retrospec even bowed his head a bit in a bow to further humor the commander, who crossed his arms and smirked.

"So again the runt of the litter is making himself useful.. You'd all do well to take up this habit." From under his faceplate Retrospec would smirk as he could hear the frustration and bitter attitudes of the others behind him. Once again he was insuring himself safety as he planned to become an asset to the team, much like Electrolize for her medical skills and Autobot clearance.. Still he had to continue as he felt 5 familiar signals nearing their location, speaking up once more in his robotized voice. "While paving the way for your troops to move is a great enough honor, I am also capable of doing one more thing.. I can tell you what's in your way."

Juggertron was about to question him until he heard a strange birdlike squawk, a flying white/yellow mini-con swooping in and around the troops, some ducking and other swatting at it as it perched itself on Retrspecs cannon-less forearm. Before the rest could react there was a slight rumble as something plowed its way a nearby wall, One black/green mini-con robot with piledrivers on both its arms swiftly moving to Retrospec and another black/pink mini-con femme doing the same. A sewage lid on the ground burst open as two more mini-cons made themselves known, one a black cycloptic hound of sorts and the other a vile red rodent.

The others couldnt help but mutter their disgust or even their concern that the white decepticon may be the master of all of them, Juggertron shaking his helm in disbelief as he spoke. "YOU are in possession of mini-cons?" Retrospec would nod. "Yes sir. They are perfect for surveillance and data retrieval. Quite awhail back I sent them off to gather intel and identify Autobot outposts and security systems that we hadn't been aware of."

_Name: **Aftershock**_

_Cause: Decepticon_

_Birthplace: Unknown_

_Designation: Mini-con_

_Vehicle: Deployer (mech)_

_Stats: Strength-6 Intelligence-6 Speed-5 Endurance-6 Rank-4 Courage-9 Fireblast-6 Skill-6_

_Weaponry: Piledrivers, dual sonic cannons_

_Abilities: Shockwave, Hover/Flight, Barrier_

_Name: **Terrabyte**_

_Cause: Decepticon_

_Birthplace: Unknown_

_Designation: Mini-con_

_Vehicle: Deployer (femme)_

_Stats: Strength-5 Intelligence-7 Speed-6 Endurance-5 Rank-4 Courage-9 Fireblast-6 Skill-7_

_Weaponry: electro-stingers, dual sonic cannons_

_Abilities: Ultrasonics, Sonic Stun, Memory Copy, Hover/Flight, Barrier_

_Name: **Stakeout**_

_Cause: Decepticon_

_Birthplace: Unknown_

_Designation: Mini-con_

_Vehicle: Deployer (rat)_

_Stats: Strength-5 Intelligence-6 Speed-6 Endurance-5 Rank-4 Courage-9 Fireblast-6 Skill-3_

_Weaponry: energon fangs/claws, dual sonic cannons, cosmic rust dispenser_

_Abilities: Audio disrupter waves, Hover/Flight, Grav-Mine_

_Name: **Maul****er**_

_Cause: Decepticon_

_Birthplace: Unknown_

_Designation: Mini-con_

_Vehicle: Deployer (hound)_

_Stats: Strength-6 Intelligence-8 Speed-7 Endurance-6 Rank-4 Courage-10 Fireblast-7 Skill-7_

_Weaponry: Flail (tail), Laser optic, Flamethrower, dual sonic cannons_

_Abilities: Hover/Flight, Repair Nanobots_

_Name: **Killcam**_

_Cause: Decepticon_

_Birthplace: Unknown_

_Designation: Mini-con_

_Vehicle: Deployer (flight drone)_

_Stats: Strength-4 Intelligence-9 Speed-7 Endurance-5 Rank-4 Courage-9 Fireblast-7 Skill-9_

_Weaponry: Dual sonic cannons, Dual precision lasers, Electro-talons, Napalm-pods_

_Abilities: Hover/Flight, UltraSonics, Flash Grenade_

The others continued to mutter to themselves as Juggertron gave a nod to Retrospec. "And these things actually work?" The white mech would pop open his chest compartment, the five mini-cons transforming as they piled inside and storing the data they collected. "Yes sir... After I open the gates, I can map out what has been discovered." "Then get to it soldier. And everyone else reload and refuel till I give the order to fall in." This was followed by a thunderous 'Sir yes sir!' from the warriors as Retrospec then began to look for the blasted console, Electrolize and Juggertron at his side. He magenta femme would smirk a bit as she addressed him.

"Nice save, now if all goes well I can get back to Riptide without a problem." He'd ignore that comment for now as her tendencies were a bit annoying when it came to relationships. Though he hadn't had one before he knew you were supposed to remain faithful to your partner, and she was FAR past simply being flirtatious.

Juggertron would show Retrospec the problem and surprise surprise, it was the console that he had banged his head against during the fight and it did indeed have several damaged areas due to the dodged shots... But Electrolize still snickered at the indentation of his helm in the metal, he white mech promptly telling her to shush. He immediately went to work, tearing sheets of metal away so he could see what was missing, what was damaged, and what was out of place. The other two would leave as he began, leaving just the white mech and his mini-cons as they the plan began to come together.

**BOOM! another update from D3C39T1C0N complete XD Sorry for the delay, school and personal circumstances prevented me from doing this sooner. Review and I'll have a reason to update ASAP. And I'll know what to do. My last private message received from a reader said that I should lengthen my chapters. So I tried to do that here, but I need you readers out there to tell me whether or not I improved and also for y'all to comment on my new blog at for character bios and previews of events yet to come (HA!)**

**D3C39T1C0N, out**


End file.
